


Stagnant

by NotHereAtAll



Series: Pokemon drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHereAtAll/pseuds/NotHereAtAll





	Stagnant

"Bam. Smash. Crash." The room was in a mess. Things were thrown and broken, chairs were flipped. Red lay on the floor in the dark room, staring at the ceiling fan which wasn't moving, just like his heart when he received the news about the plane crash which Yellow was on. Not moving, just stagnant. Forever.


End file.
